Trafalgar Law
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Trafalgar Law, real name Trafalgar D. Water Law, is a character from the One Piece series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Erza Scarlet vs. Trafalgar Law (Flourine) * Trafalgar Law VS Kagura Mikazuchi * Trafalgar Law vs Roronoa Zoro (Flourine) With Shichibukai * Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada (Flourine) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponents * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Dimaria Yesta * Faust (Guilty Gear) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gray Fullbuster * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kakashi Hatake * Natsu Dragneel * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sasuke Uchiha * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) History Law was born in the North Blue in the country of Flevance, known as the "White City" for the minerals that were mined there. He had lived there with his parents, which were both doctors, as well as his younger city. Law was in his childhood when symptoms of Amber Lead poisoning were at their peak in the country, and Law was doomed to die before he was to reach adulthood. Flevance was at war with various countries who mistakenly thought the symptoms were contagious. The World Government and Royal Family knew of this, but did not open it up to the public. Even though his parents were doing all they could to help fight the symptoms, they couldn't do it without proper equipment. What's even more unfortunate, was that his sister was in the advanced stages of the poisoning, and was slowly dying, as his old life was crumbling before his very eyes. After his country was destroyed, Law became nihilistic and omnicidal, wishing to destroy as much of the world without believing in anything anymore. Then, he asked Doflamingo and his crew if he could join them, while he had bombs strapped to him. With the few years he had left to live, he stated that he wanted to destroy as many things as he could. While the Donquixote Pirates trained him during the span of his limited lifespan, and committed acts of piracy, he would soon train under Doflamingo himself. Later on, he revealed his true name, and that he was warned to not go anywhere near Doflamingo. Corazon revealed that the only reason he seemed so clumsy and mute was because he created a soundproof barrier as to keep other people from listening in during their conversation. He revealed that his goal was to stop Doflamingo's madness, and didn't want Law to become a monster, so he insisted that he leave the crew. He would take Law to various hospitals, but everywhere they went, they would be harshly rejected. Doflamingo announced to him that he planned to steal the Ope Ope no Mi as to treat his symptoms. As Corazon contacted the marines, Law began to sucumb to his poisoning, yet he urged him to stay alive so that they can treat him. Later on, he would be force fed the Ope Ope no Mi by Rosinate, and be told to hide away, as both of his friends, Corazon, and Rosinate, who placed a calm field around him and assured him that he would survive, were going to die. After Corazon died, Law has wanted nothing, but to avenge him ever since. After curing himself, he would form the Heart Pirates, embark on an adventure through the Grand Line, and reach the Sabaoday Archipelago, where he would be the final Supernova to be introduced. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Trafalgar D. Water Law, better known as just "Trafalgar Law" * Alias: Surgeon of Death * Occupation: (Former) Shichibukai, part of the 11 Supernovas (Now Worst Generation) * Height and Weight: Unknown * Age: 24, 26 after timeskip Physical Abilities * Law's physical strength is sufficient enough to fight those among the likes of Smoker. * He posseses great endurance, fighting Smoker, Vergo, and enduring a beating from him, and even Doflamingo, while still being able to use his fruit ability despite it draining his stamina * Even when defeated by two characters stronger than him (Doflamingo and Fujitora), in addition to being pinned by the latter's power, he escaped and recovered quickly afterwards. Medical Skills * Student of an academy for medical science, trained by his father, who was the best doctor of Flevance, in more complex procedures. Due to his surgical skills, as well as combat abilities, he earned the epithet, Surgeon of Death. * He is considerably skilled with medical practice, being able to treat Luffy and Jinbe right after they both barely escaped Akainu * The fact that he cured children of Caesar's lethal NHC10 drug, was a feat that even Chopper, the Strawhat's resident doctor, was amazed by. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Sword - Kikoku * Law's offensive abilities revolve around his sword. In addition, it also acts as a scalpel for his devil fruit powers. * Kept up with Smoker's Jitte with little trouble. * Law’s sword slashes don’t travel but simply provide the cutting effect his ROOM provides the "range" for his blade. Devil Fruit - Ope Ope no Mi (Op Op Fruit) * Augments his medical prowess. Makes it much easier to perform a surgery without damaging tissues, leaving scars, or causing the patient to bleed. * Using both this sword and the ROOM, he can dismember people without harming them, and even attach separated parts in any way he sees fit, lift, move, or displace objects of any size, and even switch people's hearts, which effectively switches minds. This means he can cut through flesh and bone without harming the victim, but if it is used on a nonliving object, like a rock, it will simply be a normal cut. * Allows Law to create a light blue spherical space or "ROOM", where the user has complete control over placement and the oritentation of any object inside. This means he can manipulate anything within the territory, people, cannonballs, and ships, but not limited to those, in a surgical manner. In the ROOM, he can utilize telekinesis, pseudo teleportation, and even telepathy. * This fruit can ignore durability. * In exchange for Law's life, he can make another person immortal. * This fruit is famed for being able to cure incurable diseases and even circumvent physical disabilities. * Over the timeskip, the ROOM has gotten much larger. * He is able to switch objects with himself in a way akin to teleportation. He can also release high voltage shocks and create energy blades, so as long as the ROOM is active, and the target is inside. * After switching people's minds, only Law himself can reverse it, but both receipent's bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to their respective original bodies. He has been shown taking advantage of this. * Victims with devil fruit abilities will still retain their powers after being cut by Law, but only parts that have conscience, ie the head, may access them in their state. With this fruit, he can also switch people's places. Note that the effects caused by this Devil Fruit persist even if the user is unconscious or restrained with Seastone. Drawbacks of the Ope Ope no Mi * The primary weakness is that the user can only use it's powers within a specific spherical area. Law can control everything within the ROOM, but however, if he loses concentration on a target, then they can move freely. He must also apparently have to make hand gestures to use certain attacks. * This fruit requires good medical knowledge. * Logia intangibility may offer some level of protection from the Ope Ope no Mi. However, if a Logia user has a part of them severed by Law, then that part will no longer be affected by the user's fruit; this means that part can be damaged without it dispersing. * This fruit's power requires a bit of stamina to use. Notable Techniques with Ope Ope no Mi * ROOM - Law creates a spherical sphere, which is the basis for the rest of his abilities. The size of ROOM can be altered to being enough to cover about a dozen people, to larger than mountains. * Amputate - Using both his fruit and his sword, he can make his slashes ignore durability, and appear to take effect as soon as he makes the slash in the direction of his cut, while inside the room. These slashes however do not cause any harm, but on inanimate objects, it will slice them as normally. Nothing in One Piece so far has shown the ability to stop this ability. * Shambles - Law can separate the pieces of targets and rearrange those as he pleases, which can confuse and dismay opponents. He can also re-direct projectiles, and swap consciousnesses of those within his ROOM, as well as swap places with objects, or people, in a teleporting manner. * Scalpel (or Mes) - Expels a heart fro mthe opponent's body. This temporarily incapcitates the victim, but doesn't cause any lethal harm. It is likely he can only do this within close range. * Scan - User can locate as well as pull out items of his liking within his ROOM. * Counter Shock - Law places both of his hands on his victim's chest, and sends then an electrical surge through them. It is best compared to a reverse defibrillator. * Gamma Knife - User creates a blade made of energy to attack the foe. It can cause internal damage, without causing any wounds on the outside, and can kill a person if their hit with it, within a period of time, unless they can heal their internal organs. * Radio Knife - Advanced version of "Amputate". Law charges his sword in electricity much like the Counter Shock move, and then slashes his enemy, which results in the opponent being sliced into several linear pieces, in addition to suffering an electrical shock. While it is not harmful, like Law's normal slash attacks within the ROOM, it differs because it prevents the target from being able to reattach themselves. * Tact - Telekinetically control objects within the confinement of his ROOM, Some uses include raising the ground to spear the opponent, redirecting physical ranged attacks, and much more. * Sterben - After Law uses Tact on a severed arm, he makes it spin. Because the arm is still holding his sword, it basically ends up much like a Buzzsaw. * Injection Shot - While aiming at his target with his blade, Law rushes at them with his sword out to stab them. As the sword connects, Law makes it "fire", making the target bleed in the aimed spot, in addition to pushing them back. Haki * Works independently of the Devil Fruit, and as such, Law can use it in tandem with Ope Ope no Mi. Armament / Busoshoku Haki * Allows him to hit other Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Feats * Delivers the Gamma Knife to Doflamingo. Law explains how it works * Reacts to, and cuts up a meteor. It should be noted that meteors usually hurtle towards Earth at 10-70 kilometers per second * Bisects Full Body Haki Vergo as well as a Science Facility * Rips a Mountain in half. Calculated at 17.7 Megatons * Redirects a 233 Megaton Meteor * Law can adjust the trajectory of bullets so that they can be redirected to sender * Radio knife victims cannot heal or reform their bodies, even if they are Logias * Very intelligent, both in and out of battle, in stark contrast to Luffy, who is only a combat expert, yet is a simpleton outside of fighting. Tactical genius, devised a plan to defeat a character far stronger than he is, but has a 30% chance of success. * Kept up with Doflamingo in their fights. Tanks a string stabbing, takes more hits, and fought Doflamingo, without too much of a problem for himself, and clashed with a clone Faults and Weaknesses * Cannot swim, and gets immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Tragic Character Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Doctors Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Martial Artist